


My Home

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Full Moon, Knot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Derek goes to the Reader's place after a run during the full moon





	My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - PixiePoison
> 
> Request - Isaac or Derek coming over after his run in the woods during full moon. Waking you up but you're sorta used to it so you make him food to fill his stomach before pulling him to bed and sleepily asking him why he always comes to you after running. And he replies because he always goes home after running? And you're his home now.

"I'm coming," You yelled as you walked towards the door of your apartment

 

It was late at night, you couldn't fathom anyone coming at your place at that hour 

 

"Derek," You breathed when you saw the Alpha in front of you as he took laboured breaths, "What are you doing here," 

 

"I went for a run with a pack," Derek explained as he came inside

 

"I know. There's a full moon tonight," You nodded, "But what are you doing here," 

 

"I was hungry," He fell on the couch, "And I don't have the energy to go to my loft," He flashed you his heart melting smile, "You were closer," 

 

"You want food," You cocked a brow at him

 

"Please," He gave you a wide grin and you almost laughed 

 

"Fine," You rolled your eyes 

 

You should've expected this perhaps since you began dating him a few months ago 

 

"What are you making," You heard Derek's voice call out

 

"I'm giving you leftovers," You whispered 

 

"I can hear you," He called out

 

"I know," You said softly, "Try not to wake my neighbours," 

 

"Sorry," Derek mumbled as he took a deep breath and stood 

 

"Hey," He whispered as he stood behind you in the kitchen

 

"I'll get burnt if you don't let go," You laughed as you felt a strong pair of arms wrap around your waist while you stood near the stove

 

"You smell good," He spoke against your skin

 

"I can't return the compliment," You joked as you gave him a soft kiss on his cheek

 

Derek held you a while longer and then sat on the kitchen counter 

 

You gave him almost everything you had and Derek ate it all

 

"Remind me to go shopping in the morning," You smiled as you looked into your very empty fridge 

 

"Werewolf appetites," He reminded you 

 

"I had to find a wolf," You shook your head, "First Kansas, then Mystic Fall and now Beacon Hills," You shrugged, "I think I just attract trouble," 

 

"You think I'm trouble," Derek asked you as he held your hand in his

 

"You know very well that you're trouble, Hale," You said playfully as he pulled you close but you pulled away 

 

"You need a shower," You crinkled your nose 

 

"I don't have clothes," Derek's brow furrowed

 

"I should have something around from your sleepovers," You smirked as you pushed him towards the bathroom 

 

You heard the shower turn on and you rummaged through the drawers to find something for the Alpha

 

You silently cheered as you found a pair of boxers and one of Derek's Henleys 

 

"Found anything," Derek asked as he came out of the shower with the towel tied around his waist

 

"Of course, I did," You stated as you threw him the clothes

 

"Never wrong," He chuckled to himself as you always told him that you were always right and he was starting to see it as well 

 

"Come on," You got comfortable in bed, "I'm tired," You yawned as the bed dipped behind you and Derek joined you 

 

His arms wrapped around you as he pulled you to himself and you didn't resist either

 

Derek's warm chest pressed against your back and you wiggled your butt against him

 

"I thought you were tired," He whispered in your ear

 

"You woke me up," You began, "Only reasonable that you have a little hard time falling asleep," 

 

"Minx," Derek kissed your shoulder as he pulled you into him as much as possible

 

You felt him relax but he would still leave a soft kiss wherever he could

 

"Derek," You began and he hummed against your neck, "How come you came here tonight," 

 

"What do you mean," He asked you softly

 

"You usually go home after your run," You reasoned

 

"I am home," Derek smiled against your skin and you turned to look at him

 

His eyes were closed with he had a soft grin on his lips 

 

"I know you're awake," You told him and kiss him slowly 

 

Derek was quick to kiss you back as he pulled you over himself while deepening the kiss 

 

A battle of tongues and both of you fought for dominance 

 

"Make me feel like home," You whispered into his lips and you felt a soft growl rise from his chest 

 

Soon enough, you were under him as he kissed your neck and trailed down to your chest

 

You arched your back as pulled off your shirt in a frenzy of need and want

 

Derek pulled off his own Henley as he stood on his knees while you pulled off your bottoms

 

"I thought you were tired," Derek cocked a brow because you were ridding yourself of clothes faster than him 

 

You propped yourself up on your elbows, "You're welcome to go to sleep," You said softly, "I'm more than capable of helping myself," You winked and suddenly, Derek was against you, his hardness against your thigh 

 

You wiggled slightly to you could feel him against your core

 

"You taste so good," Derek groaned as your nails scratched from his back and dug into his ass as you pushed off his boxers 

 

"The things you do to me, Hale," You whispered as you kissed him once more 

 

Derek nibbled down from your chest as his thumb found the bundle of nerves that were begging for attention 

 

You gasped at contact as he moved skillfully, making you squirm 

 

You breathed his name again and again as he stretched you open with his fingers, making you ready for him

 

"I need you," You said between breaths 

 

Derek wanted to say that you weren't ready yet but your hand was already holding him firmly and stroking the shaft 

 

"Now," You moaned as you locked your ankles behind his waist and pulled him closer

 

The Alpha was much stronger than you but to see you like this made him powerless and he could never say no to you 

 

You felt the tip at your core and you took a sharp breath as he eased into you

 

He stretched your walls and you moaned at the sensation while Derek breathed heavily in the crook of your neck 

 

He waited for you to adjust around him as he leaned his forehead against your

 

His face was out of focus but you felt the green of his eyes filling you with colour

 

"Move," You whispered and Derek began with a slow pace 

 

He'd pull out completely and then thrust all the way again

 

Your lips voiced praises for the Alpha, begging him to go faster and harder as your nails dug into his back while you held on for support 

 

He felt your nails breaking skin but that only increased the sensation of the whole thing and it made him feel everything even more acutely 

 

Derek held your hips, you could feel the bruises forming but you loved every moment of it 

 

You felt a coil tightening inside you and you knew you were so close

 

Derek felt you clench around him so his hand pressed down on your stomach as his thumb ran circles at your core

 

You came with Derek's name on your lips like a prayer but it didn't slow Derek down, it did quite the opposite

 

He pulled out of you and flipped you over and entered you again

 

You gasped at the sudden movement but this meant that he was close as well

 

You felt him swell from the base as he groaned in your ear, his chest pressed against your back as his arm wrapped around your waist that pulled you to be against him 

 

He stretched you wider and you felt like you would split apart but the pain soon dissipated into pure blissful pleasure as Derek's size touched your sweet spot continuously 

 

You screamed as he moved slowly and you came once again 

 

Your vision was spotted and your body was like Jell-O 

 

Derek pulled you over him as he fell back into bed

 

His arms were still wrapped around you as he kept whispering to you about how good you were to him and you grateful he was to have found you 

 

Sweat glistened on your skin and your exhaustion seeped into your bones as you took deep breaths while feeling Derek emptying himself inside you still 

 

You drifted off to sleep without worrying about waking about sticky because Derek would always clean up before going to sleep and you were so happy that he would do that every time

 

Before your world turned into slumberland, the last words that echoed in your ear was Derek's voice repeating that you were his home

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your feedback  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think <3


End file.
